


Chapter 7.Vaccine

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [1]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 7.Vaccine

Evan低低低的笑着，“心理恐惧的定义是，在缺乏处理或摆脱某种可怕情景的能力时，人对刺激物的应激反应。”

“我……嗯……”

耳垂上传来的酥麻感打断了才要出口的逞强措辞。

“嘘……”Evan将略带凉意的食指在易恩唇上比了比，接着用指腹反复摩挲着柔软的下唇，“我醉了，有些头晕，别打扰我好吗？”

心动过速的易恩脑子慢了几拍，被Evan身上好闻的气息包裹着，就好像完全被他控制了一样。

他在做什么？

他想做什么？

他为什么要这么做？

我又在怕什么？

心脏突突突地剧烈跳动，额角渐渐渗出细密的汗水。

然后就是一个细密绵长的吻，唇上传来的柔软触感像一道闪电，沿着神经线一路直达大脑，在那里炸开，炸的脑海里一片白茫茫。

身下的小孩像蛋挞的蛋浆般浓郁甜软，EVan不动声色一分一分地加重这个长吻的力道，舌头悄悄滑入他的口中，搅动舔舐。

被夺去呼吸的易恩渐渐缺氧，脸上泛起潮红，原本亮晶晶的眼睛也失去了光彩，半阖着带着求饶的意味看向Evan。

Evan这才大发善心松开易恩被蹂躏的红肿的唇瓣。

“马马，你、你……这是什么意……啊……”

纤长的手指隔着衬衣在胸前游走了两下，精准得找到那细小的凸起，用力得揉捏起来。

激得易恩身子一动，只得紧紧咬着下唇不发出羞耻的声音。

Evan撩起他的刘海，细密温柔地啄吻着，一路顺着额头，眉心，鼻尖，唇，下巴，滑落到颈项。

手上放松了些力道，隔着衬衣粗糙的纹理，轻轻按压摩擦着微肿的乳尖，缓慢的转动抚弄，不时用修剪平整的指甲刮两下。

胸前的刺痛和酥麻渐渐形成一股热流，汇聚小腹。细碎的呻吟被咬着嘴唇竭力地收进了喉咙，可那只作乱的手掌却在胸前层层挑逗着年轻的身体，甚至还恶意的将发红的小凸起往外拉扯了一下。

“嗯……”

听到带着稚嫩小奶音的呻吟脱口而，Evan满意的俯在易恩颈侧，轻轻舔舐着白腻的肌理。

母爱个鬼啊！这都快被人就地正法了好吗？！

忽然福至心灵的易恩神志一片清明，挣开Evan的桎梏反手搂上他的柔韧的腰身，猛一用力就掌握了主动权。

一只手强硬地将之前在自己胸前肆意妄为的双手扭过头顶，死死扣住。闪着星光的眼睛极富攻击性的紧紧盯着身下还没回过神的Evan。

“你先动手的哦！”

气息不稳的低音炮，在静谧深夜里传递着无比清晰的煽情和诱惑。

一手扳过Evan的下颌，带着恶狠狠的气势就要吻上去。

“我想先去个厕所，可以嘛~”Evan用求救的眼神看着易恩撒娇，眼底是浓浓的笑意和期待。

“好吧。”易恩认命的从Evan身上下来，怕他起猛了头晕，于是伸手缓慢地将Evan半抱着扶起来，搀到房间里卫生间门口。

“我等你。”

易恩饱含深意的看了Evan一眼。

Evan揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，垂着眼睑侧过头去，糯糯的声音带着几分犹豫，“客厅急救箱里有……润、润滑剂。”

喜不自胜的小孩夺门而去。

然后易恩还没下完楼梯，就听到Evan的房门“砰”地一声关闭。

以及迅速落锁的声音。

“马振桓！我要举报你撩完就跑！！”


End file.
